Talon Frigate
|-| MKI = |-| MKII = |Time (Research) = |Mineral Ore (Research) = |Time (Craft) = ? |Mineral Ore (Craft) = ? |Cores = 2 Frigate T2 |Ship Parts = 10 |Armaments = 32 Rebel Armaments }} |-| MKIII = |Time (Research) = |Mineral Ore (Research) = |Time (Craft) = ? |Mineral Ore (Craft) = ? |Cores = 2 Frigate T2 |Ship Parts = 30 |Armaments = 40 Rebel Armaments }} General The Talon Frigate is a miner rebellion hull. It is the second frigate and fifth ship available for research to players. Strategy and Setup Advantages: Talon Frigates, like Harrier Frigates, are very agile and are more than capable of kiting Exodus Cruisers. In VEGA hunting, they can be fitted with Gauss Drivers or anything better, and Rear Thrusters to destroy VEGA Cargo Fleets up to level 40, with each higher level cargo fleet taking more time. They also have 2 special slots, unlike their predecessor, which means they can be used for cargo fleets and not be destroyed, thanks to their high base speed allowing them to outrun slower ships. In some basing cases, they can also be used as decoys. Disadvantages: However, these days, the Talon Frigate is widely viewed as obsolete. The Destiny Cruiser is similar to the Talon Frigate, but it's a little slower in forward speed, but the advantages of having more mass easily makes it better than the Talon Frigate, since it allows the Destiny Cruiser to be fitted with Thermal Beams or Gladius Drivers, while having a massive 270 deg arc of cruisers instead of the 135 deg arc of frigates. While it may be able to kite Exodus Cruisers, the Exodus Cruiser have a counter where they can be fitted with Gladius Drivers to stop themselves from being kited so easily. Recommended Builds: Fleet vs. Fleet: Any level III shield except Metaphase Shield with weaponry such as Disruptor Rays or Gauss Drivers with Rear Thrusters and a booster that is either Focused Optics or Iridium Magnets with the best armor you can possibly fit with the remaining space. VEGA hunting: Shockwave Shield III with Gauss Drivers with Rear Thrusters III or higher and Iridium Magnets with low level Iridium. Base decoys: Highest possible shielding as long as it's not Spectral Shields or Diffuser Shields and armor balance with a Pulse Ray I. Basing/Fleet vs. Fleets: As stated earlier, this build allows the Talon Frigate to be used universally. Putting Mass Driver I x2, Iridium Magnets III, Phased Projectiles I, Zynthium I and Deflector Shield I. However, for more damage for VEGA Hunting, switch the Zynthium I to Iridium I and the Phased Projectiles I to Phased Projectiles II. High Damager: Aurora Ray I x2, Focused Optics II, Fusion Thrusters I, Iridium I, Metaphase Shields I. This build has a weak Talon for very high damage, so this build is recommended for expert pilots as it relies on dodging the hits than taking the damage. A bit over 6h build time. Mk E The Mk E was removed yet I'm still gonna try to add it Trivia *The Talon Frigate is the only frigate named for a bird part instead of a bird. The talon is the claw of a bird of prey. Gallery Packotalons.png|Pack of Talon frigates. Talonflank.png|Talon frigates superior agility help even fights with larger opponents. Category:Frigates Category:Vega Conflict Category:Hulls Category:Miner Rebellion Category:Second Tier Ships